


A Tale of Two Boyfriends

by scotswhahae



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boss - Freeform, Business, London, M/M, Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotswhahae/pseuds/scotswhahae
Summary: Jon’s finally landed a great job, except that it’s working for his older brother’s frenemy, Robb Stark. He would love nothing more than become Robb’s lover, except that Theon is in love with Jon and hates Robb.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	1. 1.

“Your hair looks gorgeous, Jon. Stop brushing it, will you?”

Jon sighed and looked over at his sister. “I’m sorry, alright? I just really want to look good for this job interview. It would mean everything to me if I could get a job all on my own, not using my father's connections.”

Dany, his aunt, nodded. The Targaryen name held a lot of weight and Jon’s father, Dany’s brother, could have easily given Jon a job working for his law firm, like his older brother Aegon, or he could have worked for his grandfather’s finance empire. However, Jon refused to take anything that was just going to be handed to him. He was a hard worker, had always done well in school and he had always excelled in everything, so he just had to make sure that he was succeeding because of his own merit, not because of his family’s reach.

“Well anyway, Wolf Industries is the best financial company on this side of the Thames. However, don’t you think it’s weird that the CEO is anonymous? Doesn’t that seem weird to you?”

Jon shrugged. “I think it’s noble. It means that the CEO wants to be known for their work, not the recognition. Besides, I’m interviewing for the role of assistant to the CEO, so I’ll have to meet them, sooner or later.”

Dany raised an eyebrow. “Oh really, and you’ll tell me all about them when you’ve met them?”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Fat chance. You would just try to find out more about them and eventually spread their name through London. I’d get fired and I would be forced to marry Theon for financial reasons.”

Dany laughed, throwing her head back and smiling widely. “I don’t understand your animosity for Theon. He’s not ugly, he’s a marquess, and he adores you. Well, adores you in his own way, I think.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Like I’ve told you a thousand times before, we’ll be keeping Theon in our back pockets, just in case we need him. Until then, however, I will not settle for him.”

Dany rolled her eyes. “And can you remind me of your reasoning for that?”

“He’s a whore!” Jon exclaimed. “He’s slept with half of England and flirted with the other half. He just wants to be with me for appearances sake.”

“I don’t think that’s true, actually.” She muttered, quietly. “He might be a bit of a slag, sure, but I really think he loves you.”

Jon said nothing in response, only looking down at his watch and deciding that the conversation had run its course. “I had better go in now. Thanks for dropping me.”

Dany nodded. “Do you need a ride back home?”

Jon shook his head. “No, I think I’ll check in on Aegon and Father on the way home. Hell, if this interview goes badly, I’ll need to go and beg them for a job.”

“I’m beyond certain that you’ll do smashingly at this interview and they’ll beg you to work for them.”

Jon smiled and exited the car. 

Wolf Industries was a tall, black building that was almost as tall as the Shard itself. As Jon entered, he could almost believe that he worked there, that his place was there. He could almost feel it. Jon walked straight over to the receptionist. She had long red hair and a black dress on.

“Hello.” Jon said. “I’m Jon Targaryen and I’m here for my job interview. It’s to become the CEO’s assistant.”

The receptionist looked up at him and her eyes softened. “You don’t remember me?”

Jon scanned over her face, trying to place it with a name. He knew he had seen her before, but he couldn’t place when or where or how. “I’m sorry, I can’t recall your name. You do look terribly familiar though.”

She just shrugged. “It will come to you, I promise. The CEO is on the 67th floor. He’s waiting for you, Mr. Targaryen. But first, you must sign a nondisclosure agreement before we let you upstairs to meet with him.” She handed over a document which Jon skimmed before taking a pen from his pocket and signed his name at the bottom. She took the document back and smiled. She handed him a key card to enter the CEO’s office. “Be sure to say hi to me on the way out, I’m certain you’ll remember my name by then.”

Jon nodded and agreed, although he was certain that her name would never come across his mind. He got onto the elevator and went straight up to the 67th floor. There was only one room on the 67th floor and Jon assumed that it was the CEO’s. He put his key card against the lock and the door opened. He brimmed with anticipation at seeing what the CEO would look like. 

“Jon?”

Jon looked over at the man sitting at the desk. Handsome, dressed in a suit, and had a firm Scottish accent. Then, it came washing over Jon. “Robb?” Robb had gone to school with Aegon and Theon. The three of them had all been good friends all through Sixth Form, but Aegon and Theon had gone to the same uni and Robb had ventured off into a gap year. The last Jon had heard of Robb was that he had gone on a bender and overdosed on some drugs in Ibiza.

Robb smiled at him. “Hello, Jon. It’s nice to see you again. When Sansa told me that a ‘Jon Targayen' would be interviewing for my assistant, I didn’t even think that it might be you. How is Aegon?”

Suddenly, Jon realized that the girl at the front desk had been Sansa, Robb’s younger sister. “Aegon is doing fine, actually. He works for my father at the law firm.” Then Jon inadvertently adds. “Actually, Theon works there too.”

As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Aegon and Robb had simply grown apart as they got older, but Robb and Theon had had a terrible falling out over something that Aegon refused to tell Jon. Robb smiled sadly and nodded. “Oh that’s good. I might have heard that you and Theon are involved now…”

Jon immediately shook his head. “No! I mean, no. He claims that he loves me, but I don’t really believe it. I think he’s just being, well, Theon.”

Robb smiled. “Theon is a good chap, Jon. You should give him a chance.”

Jon shrugged, eager to redirect the conversation. “Well anyway, aren’t there some questions that you should be asking me?”

Robb shrugged. “Probably, but I’m going to give you the job. I looked over your file and you’re extremely accomplished, plus it makes me more comfortable that I know you.”

Jon smiled. “Thank you, Robb! Or Mr. Stark. I’m not sure which I should use.”

“Robb is perfectly fine. Be here at 9:00 sharp tomorrow.” Jon nodded and stood. Then, Robb said, “My family is having a charity dinner at Annabel's Mayfair tonight. We haven’t been able to get many guests because of, well, my unfortunate behavior. But if you could ask your family to come, that would be wonderful. My mother would be so ecstatic to see you and your family.”

Jon offered Robb a smile. “I’ll certainly ask, but I don’t know how many people I can convince to come. I’ll certainly come.”

Robb nodded. “Thank you.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon leaves Robb’s office and tries to make sure the Starks have a great charity event. He fails.

On the way down from Robb’s office, Jon enjoyed the elevator music, but made a mental note to request that it be changed from Bach to Mozart, just to suit his personal preferences. He made it down into the lobby and made a beeline for the secretary’s desk. “Sansa.” Jon announced. “Your name is Sansa.”

Sansa giggled. “Yes, you are correct. That was quite the astute observation. I’m assuming it all came back to you when you met the CEO.”

Jon nodded. “Exactly. I had no idea that Robb was the CEO, but I’m very excited to work with him.”

Sansa smiled softly. “That’s good to hear. Robb always thought very highly of you, Jon, even when you were all in school.”

Jon blushed hearing that. “Really?” He countered. “I actually hadn’t known that. Don’t tell Robb this, but I had a bit of a crush on him in school. I remember when he and Theon and Aegon would play a bit of rugby at the country house. Robb loved to take off his shirt and show himself off. He was so muscular, even back then. I remember it so well.” Then he added. “Don’t tell Robb I said that, though.”

Sansa chuckled. “Well anyway, I do hope that I see you tonight at the charity event at Annabel’s. Mother hasn’t had a decent event in years, since, well, Robb’s shame.”

Jon never quite understood why what Robb had done was so wrong. As the son of a successful businessman, he was well known and photographs of what he had done had gotten out, sure. Jon couldn’t remember anything more than a few kisses, some half naked strippers, but not much beyond that. Robb hadn’t done anything worse than anything Aegon had done or Theon had done, the only difference was that they didn’t get caught and Robb did, which was somewhat unfair. Jon also found it unfair that the entire family had acted like Robb had ruined their name, when that wasn’t the truth at all. Robb was a good man, Jon knew that for a fact, and he didn’t think that Robb deserved to be treated like a leper because of one night. 

“I’ll be there. I promise. And I promised Robb that I would try to force as many family members as possible to come too, but we’ll see how that goes.”

Sansa nodded. “Okay then, I’ll see you tonight then.”

The Targaryen Law Firm was across the Thames, on the Victoria Embankment. Jon had spent his summers there as a teenager, interning and learning all the ropes. Jon knew that his father had always intended for him to take over the reigns, not Aegon. Jon’s father had even gone as far as to call other law firms and convince them not to hire him in an attempt to make him resign to working for his father’s law firm.

Jon’s hair was still perfectly slicked by the time he arrived at the firm. The receptionist whose name was Malachi but preferred to be called George was at the front desk. “Hello there Jon! Nice to see you around here.”

Jon offered a somewhat fake smile in return. “Thank you. Are my father and brother in? I need to speak with the both of them for a few minutes.”

The man nodded. “Yes, they are both in their offices.” Then he added. “As a matter of fact, the Marquess of Derbyshire is also here, in Mr. Aegon’s office.”

Jon frowned. The Marquess of Derbyshire was Theon’s title. “Why is that?” Then Jon rudely added, “Let me guess: He’s in some legal troubles and Aegon is bailing him out.”

The man frowned at Jon’s comment but did not admonish him for it. “I couldn’t tell you, sir.”

Jon nodded. “Well thank you.” He walked past the receptionist’s desk and headed straight for his father’s office, he would visit Aegon afterwards. His father’s office was at the very end of an annoying long hallway. He knocked on the door, then entered despite not hearing a response.

His father looked up at him and then smiled. “Oh.” He said. “I should have known that it would be you, knocking and then entering without a response. No one else would be quite so audacious. Well then, how are you Jon? How can I help you?”

“I got a job.”

His father’s face fell and he sighed as well. “A job?” He asked. “Fine then. Where?”

Jon squinted and considered his father’s question very carefully and decided just how he wanted to go about answering it. “I won’t say, not yet. I’m going to wait until I’m secure there before I tell you where I work. Just know that it’s a good company. I’m making good decisions and you need to respect that.”

Jon could tell that his father was holding in an eye roll at Jon’s words, but he didn’t particularly care. “So, is that what you came here to tell me? We have family dinner every Sunday, this surely could have waited until then.”

“No, that’s not all. You wouldn’t believe who I ran into today: Sansa Stark. She told me her family is having a charity event at Annabel’s Mayfair and that they haven’t been able to get many guests to come, because of, you know, what happened.”

“Because of Robb Stark, you mean.” His father said sternly. 

Jon bit his lip. “Well yes, because of Robb. Anyway, Sansa really wants people to come. Her mother used to be the most potent socialite in London, now she’s been reduced to scraps because of something that wasn’t her own fault.”

Jon’s father remained perfectly still. “Not her fault?” He asked coldly. “She’s that boy’s mother. She should have done a better job of teaching him right from wrong.”

Jon couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at the misogyny and the hypocrisy. “I’m not sure if you’ve forgotten, but your own son, one Aegon Targaryen, has also committed similar indiscretions himself.”

“But he was smart enough to not get caught. That’s the difference between Aegon and Robb.”

Jon blew a raspberry at his father. “That logic makes no sense. Are you saying that if Robb killed someone and got caught and Aegon killed someone and got away with it, Aegon is the better example?”

His father grunted, clearly annoyed at how the conversation had turned. “So you want me to come to the Stark’s charity event? Is that it?”

Jon nodded. “Yes and it could only be a good thing, really. No one will be able to call you a greedy bastard anymore because you will be seen contributing to charity. People like that whole shtick. It would be a good look for you.”

“What time should I be there?” His father grumbled.

“I’ll meet you there at 7:30.” Jon walked towards the door, feeling victorious. “Oh and be sure to bring Rhaenys. She could use the night out.”

Aegon’s office was across the hall from his father’s. Jon peeked into the room in an attempt to see if Theon was still inside. By accident, he threw his weight onto the door while peeping and fell into the room. Jon laid on the floor for a few seconds in total silence before he heard his older brother break out into raucous laughter. Then, he felt two hands on his back, helping him up.

When he arrived on his feet, he could see Theon in front of him, smiling. Theon immediately laid a kiss on his cheek. “Good afternoon, love.”

“What are you doing here?” Aegon asked. “Finally giving in and getting a job? It’s not so bad. The pay is divine and you get to hangout with me.”

“No.” Jon firmly responded. “I need you to come to the Stark’s charity event. I saw Sansa earlier today and she almost begged me to come. They’re having some problems with invites so it would be nice if you all came.”

The room went silent, but Aegon responded first. “I don’t see why not. I haven’t seen Robb in a while and it would be nice to see the old chap. Count me in.”

Jon smiled. No matter how much of an asshole Aegon could be, he was a good big brother and he always came through for Jon when he needed it. “Thank you, Egg. That means a lot to me. Really, it does. And you, Theon? Will you come as well.”

Theon’s face had turned into a fierce sneer. “No.” He said. “Not a chance in Hell.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Fine then. It might be better that you don’t come anyway. You two don’t get along, so yeah, stay home.”

Jon arrived at Annabel’s Mayfair just a bit after he had intended to, around 7:45. He had already received a text from Aegon that read that they were inside and seated and that there weren’t very many people there. However, Jon didn’t expect the event to be so empty. There might have been 40 people present at best in a room that could have seat 500. Jon brimmed with embarrassment. 

When he entered, he made his way right over to the hostess, who happened to be wrapped in conversation with his father. “Hello there, Mrs. Stark.”

Catelyn Stark was once the most popular socialite in England. Her late husband, Ned Stark, was a war hero and a smart businessman too. She was beautiful and smart. She was also a mother to 5 rambunctious children and from what Jon had seen, she loved each and every one of her children.

She smiled back at him. “Jon! It’s such a pleasure to see you here. Your father was telling me that you dragged the entire family here tonight.”

Jon blushed. “Oh yes. I ran into Sansa and I didn’t even recognize her! It’s truly been too long since our families saw each other. We should truly remedy that.”

“I agree.” Jon’s father announced. “In fact, I agree so much that I’ve asked Catelyn here on a date tomorrow night. She’s agreed.”

Jon felt a tiny bit of disgust in the pit of his stomach, but ignored it. His parents had been divorced for years and he was in no position to tell his father what he could or couldn’t do.

“Wonderful. I’m going to work my way around the room, but I’ll see you two later.” Jon walked away from the two of them, over to Robb. Robb’s wild curls were slicked back quite nicely and he looked very handsome. Even more handsome than usual. “Thank you Jon.”

Jon blushed. “Thank me? For what?”

“You clearly dragged your family after I asked you to. Even Aegon came. We talked for a few minutes and it was really nice. So thank you, Jon. How about after this I take you for a walk around the city? Maybe we’ll have a midnight creme brulee? You still like those, right?”

Jon nodded. “Yes, very much. And that sounds lovely.” Jon turned around and made his way over to where Aegon and his sister, Rhaenys were sitting. Jon spent the rest of the night thinking about Robb and creme brulee. Maybe he and Robb would have wine too. Maybe Robb would kiss him. Would that be unethical, because Robb was his boss? Or maybe, would it be hot?

His dreams of a lovely night out with Robb were dashed at the sound of commotion coming out from the outside. Suddenly, the doors to the room were kicked open and a drunk Theon stood in front of the room. “Robb Stark is a prick!”

Some of the guests gasped and Robb stood and ran over to Theon, quietly whispering, “Get out.” Theon did no such thing, only persisting. “Robb Stark is a prick and a liar!” Then, he yelled. “Robb Stark is the CEO of Wolf Industries! Robb Stark is the CEO of Wolf Industries!”

“Security!” Catelyn yelled. The security guards came and escorted Theon out of the room, but it was too late. The damage was done and the secret was out. Robb made a beeline over to Jon. He grabbed Jon by the arm and drug him away from the table. “You can forget dinner and creme brulee. Obviously you told him. I knew you two were together! I don’t know why I believed you.”

Jon shook his head. “It wasn’t me! I swear it!”

Robb rolled his eyes. “I trusted you! How could you betray me like this?” Then Robb cruelly added, “Don’t bother showing up to work tomorrow. You’ll never work for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Tell me what you what you thought of it!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon recovers from the mishap of the charity event.

Jon had cried exactly 4 times in his life: once when he had broken his arm after footie practice, once his parents divorced, and another when his favorite singer died. The night of the charity gala was the fourth. Somehow he found himself crying his eyes out on his childhood bed. He had never felt so ridiculous before in his life. He had gained a job in a well respected company only to lose it in a matter of hours. 

Jon understood why Robb had assumed that he had told Theon, but he hadn’t. He hadn’t told a single person, which made it all the more frustrating. Why hadn’t Robb given him a chance to explain himself? Did Jon not at least deserve that much?

And as for Theon, why did he hate Robb so much that he simply had to try to ruin Robb’s company? Robb’s reputation was shot to hell, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t a smart businessman nor should it preclude him from being successful.

Jon was deep in thought when he heard a knock on the door. Jon wept the tears from his eyes and went to open the door. Aegon was standing on the other side of the door, with a bottle of wine and a half smile. “Can I come in?”

Jon said nothing, he simply moved out of the way, allowing Aegon space to enter. Aegon plopped down on the bed as Jon closed the door. “So, what’s up?” Jon asked, trying to get a read on Aegon and why he had come.

Aegon took a swig of the wine and laid down on the bed, clearly making himself very comfortable. “What’s up?” Aegon repeated. “Well the walls aren’t nearly as thick as you think they are. I could hear you crying from the other room. I thought that I would come and pay you a visit before you drown yourself from crying.”

Jon scoffed, but ended up smiling at Aegon’s banter. “I just feel a bit like shit, you know? The night was supposed to go so well and it ended up like shit. I tried so hard to make it a successful night and clearly I failed.”

Aegon sighed and took another swig. “I know. But it’s not your fault, Jon. It’s not the Starks’ fault either. What Theon did was an asshole move.”

Jon nodded. He grabbed the wine bottle from Aegon and took a swig for himself, calming himself down. “I don’t know how he even found out. I didn’t tell him, but Robb thinks I did.”

Aegon bit his lip and ran his hand through his silver hair. “You’re going to be mad at me for this, but I was the one who told Theon.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Yeah right. How did you find out that Robb was the CEO of Wolf Industries?”

“Process of elimination. You said that you had gotten a job. I talked to Dany today and she said that you had an interview at Wolf Industries. Plus, you said that you had run into Sansa Stark. The Stark family puts wolves on all their stamps and sigils, so it was obvious that Sansa was working for Wolf Industries. Ned Stark is dead and Cat’s a socialite, not a businesswoman. Robb was always the best at maths and numbers and stocks. It was obvious.”

Jon frowned. When Aegon put it like that, it seemed to all come together. Anyone who had all the information would be able to guess that it was Robb, especially Aegon who had been Robb’s good friend in the past. “Why did you tell Theon, then? Did you sabotage his livelihood on purpose? That’s really low, if you did.”

“No!” Aegon exclaimed. “I swear I didn’t. I didn’t think that Theon would overreact the way that he did and I certainly didn’t think that he would have shown up to the Starks’ event totally drunk and expose Robb’s secret. Robb and I may not be close like we used to be, but I was actually really happy to hear that he’s successful and that he’s accomplishing big things. I’m proud of him. Really, I am.”

Jon didn’t know whether or not to be angry with Aegon so he just chose not to be. He had bigger fish to fry, anyways. “Robb fired me. It puts me in a bad situation because now I will have to get a job with you and father and that’s just not something that I’d like to do. Or, of course, marry Theon for financial support. But obviously that won’t be happening now.”

“And why not?” Aegon asked. “I know that you think you understood everything that happened tonight, but you don’t. There’s a reason why Theon and Robb hate each other and there’s a reason why I chose Theon over Robb in the end. What Theon did was a gigantic asshole move, but there’s a reason for it.”

“Oh fuck off, will you?” Jon muttered. He had heard whisperings of the fight between Robb and Theon for years but never had he heard the full story. “Why should I care about a fight between Robb and Theon? What does that have to do with me? Unless you plan on telling me what happened, I wish you would shut the hell up about it.”

Aegon frowned, but he knew Jon was right. “Look, it’s not my place to tell you, it’s just not. Maybe Theon will tell you, if you asked him nicely enough. Hell, maybe even Robb will tell you. But it’s not my place. Just know that there was a situation between Robb’s father and Theon’s father and that Robb didn’t stick up for Theon when he needed it most. Theon just couldn’t forgive him for it and honestly, neither could I.”

Aegon stood and snatched the bottle of wine back from Jon. “I think that you should go to Wolf Industries, tell Robb that you had nothing to do with it and demand your job back.” With that, Aegon left the room, leaving Jon in a sense of quiet and subtle anger. 

Jon arrived at Wolf Industries early in the morning. Despite his earliness, there was still a swarm of reporters and paparazzi outside, trying to catch a glimpse of Robb. Jon pushed his way through and entered the building. Upon seeing him, Sansa gasped. “Oh my God.” She said. “You definitely have some nerve showing up here, after what you did. Robb trusted you! I trusted you!”

Jon shook his head. “I’d stay and explain it all to you, if I could, but I just have to talk to Robb right now.”

Sansa continued yelling at him, but he ran to the elevator and went up to Robb’s floor. He needed to see Robb, to explain to him what happened. He ran into Robb’s office. Robb was clearly startled, as if he didn’t have enough to deal with already.

“Jon. I-” Robb started, only to be cut off by Jon. “I didn’t tell Theon! You have to believe me! I swear to you that I would never do anything like that. I was so excited to work here and to work with you. I would never betray your trust like that. I swear it.”

Robb sighed and nodded. “Jon. If you would have let me finish, I would have told you that I already know all that. Aegon called me an hour ago and explained what happened. He told me just how upset you were. He said that you cried.”

Jon sighed, his heart racing still. “I did, yeah. It’s just that I felt so shitty about everything that happened. You didn’t deserve that. And I wanted to make sure that it was the best event ever, but it just didn’t happen that way. I guess I was sort of upset that you fired me, too.”

Robb nodded. “I understand. I really am sorry that I fired you without asking to at least hear your side of the story. That was wrong of me. I should have known that you had nothing to do with it. If you’d like, the job is yours. However, I don’t think we should be working together.”

Jon frowned. “What? Why not?”

Robb smiled up at him. “Because I like you very much. I always had. I thought you were such a sweet kid. And now you’re a handsome man. It would be inappropriate for you to work as my assistant while we’re involved, but I can transfer you over to work with Sansa in the front, in exchange for a date, of course.”

Jon brimmed with happiness. “Yes, of course. I’d like that very much.”

Robb stood and walked over to Jon, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Jon melted into the kiss, feeling happy and also vindicated. “I’m going to start your transfer paperwork. You’ll be downstairs with Sansa starting tomorrow morning. And tonight, we’ll be dining together at my place in Hampstead. Is that okay with you?”

Jon nodded. “That’s more than okay with me.”


End file.
